The Dream
by Akuma no Sage
Summary: Harry potter used to think he was normal, but when several years later and enough adventures to last him a lifetime he makes the ultimate sacrifice to save his friends and finds himself on a different plane of existence, well no time like the present for a new adventure. Going to hopefully me of epic length but well see about that.
1. Chapter 1

The Dream

A Harry Potter and bloodborne fanfiction

I think, there for I am. A simple quote one that describes the state of being self aware thus sentient. I wish it had stopped there.

Once I was normal or at least as normal as i could be considered being in a school for magic in the middle of a war, one in which i was the center piece of which side obtained the ultimate victory. On one side the Light, though kind to there own, was feircelly unable to even allow anything that was considered dark or evil to exist.  
On the other the Dark, cruel they maybe but their methods a desperate attempt to save what they saw to be their birthright and heritage. Both sides right, both wrong.  
Then theirs me, Harry James Potter. I was called many things back then. The Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, Magical Britain's most Wanted, unspeakable number 1. All true in their own way, all completely wrong to the eventual reality that I would become.

I remember it clearly, the dusk that covered the forbidden woods was as complete as it had been in my second year when i traveled their to speak with Hagrid's friend.  
I walked calmly to my death at the hand of my 'fated' enemy. Each step a small noise in the dusk, my breath came out in puffs in front of me reminding me of when a dementor attacked me in my third year at Hogwarts. My hands trembled in fear at facing some unstoppable force like in the first task of the tri-wizard tournament.  
My heart was filled with dread at my friends reactions to my death, similar to when Hedwig died taking a killing curse for me in the desperate fight above muggle London.

Most of all tho my resolve was unshaking as the night Dumbledore told me his 'plan' to have Severus kill him, throwing everything i knew on its head.

It was time, I was here. Voldemort stood there surrounded by his followers all directing there sneer's towards me. 'Beast's on a leash, no humanity left to them.' I thought I turned my gaze to meet Voldemort's, his crimson eyes looking at me with a small amount of respect before it was crushed by a vicious sense of victory and cruelty.

"The boy who lived... come to die." he whispered. I flinched at the hiss of his tone, reminding me of my own ability with parseltounge.  
"Any last words boy?" he asked. I was shocked i full expected the killing curse to have been his next words. I thought of all the things i wanted to say to my friends,  
to my ally's who stood at the castle waiting for the next wave of death eaters to descend on them and end their lives.

"I ask that for ignorance to the truth that you don't punish any that stand against you at the castle." I said, desperate to at least spare my friends that had made these years at Hogwarts truly the happiest days of my life.

Voldemort stared at me in contempt, but their in his eyes was a begrudging acceptance of a fellow wizards last request, it put my heart at ease for what i knew was coming next.

"Granted, none will be harmed for the next 24 hours. After that if they continue to defy me then they shall be punished but not killed."

I turned and started walking way, I knew he wouldn't let me leave, but i preferred to walk towards my family as i died. I never heard the spell, i just walked into darkness.

-

A/N So um i know its kinda a small start and it might be a little confusing but i really like the idea for this story so much that i booted up my old computer to write it out.  
As any that have seen my profile i wasnt always very articulate or really good at writing for that matter either, all of my old stories were really hash and go and didn't have a clear outline that was guiding it along a story path, that being said i hope i get some good feedback from everyone that reads. I hope to put a full sized chapter out next week, this is more of a pilot, a way to set the mood so to speak. Anyways obvious for the disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Bloodborne. review let me know what you think and ill be glad to reply to any messages i get. Thank you for reading

Your's Truly

Akuma no Sage


	2. Some say Kosm

The Dream: Chapter 2 Some say Kos, I say Mother

I walked into the darkness waiting for the illumination of green behind me to signal to me the end of my life. I walked three more steps and hesitated,'Shouldn't he of casted it by now?' I thought. I turned half way and stopped. The forest that had been behind me that Voldemort and his followers had occupied was gone. In its place a cobblestone wall so tall that i couldn't see the top and extended to either side beyond my sight was in place were it had not been before. Was I dead? Surely i would have at least seen the flash of green of the killing curse?

'Calm down' I thought to myself, I just had to stay calm. Maybe Voldemort was messing with me, trying to get something out of me before he killed me, seemed like something he would do. I scanned my surroundings with a critical eye that would of made McGonnagal proud. Were Voldemort had been standing seemed to be the base of the wall, on it were crawling vines of ivy that hinted at a age beyond at least a decade.

Further from the base of the giant wall were Harry expected the roots of the ancient tree's in the forbidden forest to be was grass you would expect to see at the homes in private drive. The stark contrast between the ancient tree's and the perfectly manicured grass was startling to Harry, 'But, Voldemort will have to try harder than that if he wants to trick me with some illusion.'

Cautiously Harry stepped forward towards the wall, each step bringing him closer to the wall and further from the spot he had expected to die. As he approached the wall he started noticing a slight change in the air, the heavy all invasive scent of the forbidden forest was replace by clean air that Harry could honestly say just made it easier to breath. Harry was within arms reach of the wall now , he could see now that the ivy that grew on the wall was almost as thick as his arm , the distance from earlier hiding the true age of the plant.

'With ivy this old the wall must be ancient.' Harry thought, thanking Nevel's strange insistence to help him in herbology during the tri-wizard tournament. A snapping sound behind Harry cought his attention. In a blink of a eye Harry turned, scanning the surrounding tree's for anything that would betray whatever had made the strained his ears in hopes that it would help him react to whatever was in the forest near him, just barely he could hear heavy breathing. Something big was out their.

'Their!' Out of the gloom came the biggest wolf that Harry had ever seen, at least it resembled a wolf. It was in all truth very similar to the form his former Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin had taken on during the full moon with the small exception being it was covered in blotches of fur the skin that showed being almost rotted with disease. Huge sores that leaked blood and pus mixed in with what little fur that still existed on the beast in front of Harry. Its eyes were a startling blood red. In a instant it was running towards him and Harry turned and ran along the wall desperate to get as much distance between him and the beast behind him.

It was for ought tho, fast harry may have been on a broom but on foot he was no faster than the young adult that he truly was. A impact on his left slammed him against the wall and filled his vision with whit along with the sharp pain in his ribs letting him know something had to be broken. As fast as he could Harry turned towards the direction of the impact to stare at the beast as it lunged at him to kill him. With a shout Harry closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

It never came, after a few seconds of not experiencing litterly being eaten Harry opened his eyes and once again his surrounding's had changed. Instead of the mysterious wall and the forbidden forest, Harry was now in a small boat in the middle of a lake that stretched in all direction's. Above him the moon hung in the sky. Larger than he had ever seen it and the color of blood that shouldn't be possible the moon illuminated the sky. The star's in the night sky shone with a dull light in comparison to the moon above, around him the lake while still obviously water shone in a sheen that could trick those that didn't pay attention into thinking that it was actually blood.

After a moment of taking in his surrounding's Harry felt incredibly tired, even though he knew that it wasn't safe to sleep he couldn't resist. Sliding down from the only seat in the rowboat he was in Harry lay down as best he could before his eyes forced themselves close.

Unseen to Harry and all that weren't of otherworldly origin, below the blood red of the water a giant creature circled slowly around the boat, occasionally swatting unseen horror's away from the boat. Whatever its intention's were they were for the moment in Harry's favor.

-  
A/N Well its certainty bigger than the last chapter, to those that pay attention i have left 2 hints to Harry's future in this unknown reality he finds himself in.  
Once more i ask for forgiveness for any confusion that any readers are having, I am trying to write to the best of my ability. Review's are really welcome as I think they will help me make this story more reader friendly and enjoyable.

Once more I will answer any messages sent to me and will be happy to look at the review's that come in, until next time.

Your's Truly

-Akuma no Sage


End file.
